The prior co-pending application was rejected due to material which was set forth in the specifications but was not at first presented in the claims.
This oversight has been corrected and the present application is now submitted to better represent the present invention.
The present invention conceived in a dream and relates to an improved and useful means of being able to answer a door or leaving a door "ajar" without the fear of forced entry.
This device can be operated by foot and is attractive from the inside and undetectable from the outside. Said device provides as its objectives to be easily installed, sturdy in use and capable of resisting all attempts to reach and disengage said device from intruders.
As of present the main method of securing a door when opened and "ajar" is the use of a chain device. This device is visibly attached to the door and the chain can be cut by a pair of bolt cutters or otherwise torn out of the door by the use of extreme force.
There are some other foot operated door stops, but because of their rectangular shape they are difficult to install. A saw has to be used to cut the hole and a person would have to have skill or feel comfortable using same. These other devices have stopping members that are horizontally stored and it requires a bigger hole cut in the floor to store them, thus being more unsightly on top of the floor. Effort must also be used in cutting the hole to the proper size and positioning these devices at the proper angle to the door.
The present invention has for its stopping member a vertical shaft which is stored also vertically in a cylinder making it necessary to drill only a small hole to insert the storage cylinder through. Said hole would be drilled by the novice, who would use a drill equipped with a butterfly bit or hole saw, making the installation virtually mistake free.
There is no need for additional cutting in the floor since the latch is of a low profile and is located between the face of the top plate and the floor, said space being created by a downward flange around the outer edge of the top plate.
The stopping member can also be locked in an up position to prevent it from being pressed down by a stick or other object if there is a window close to the door that would be broken out by a would be intruder.
The present invention also has for its advantages its simplicity and number of parts required in manufacturing, thus saving cost.
With the above results and objectives in view, this new and useful device consists of the novel features of construction and arrangement of parts, hereafter fully described.